


Forever?

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got something important to say. </p><p>I'd tag this but it's a surprise. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever?

 

Dean came into the room looking a little nervous. He had his hands in his pockets and was watching Cas almost warily, like he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked, dropping his coat across a chair and sitting on the arm of it.

Dean shook his head and smiled, some of the nervousness leaving him as he looked at Cas. “I’m fine Cas, nothing you should worry about.” He walked over and gave Cas a brief kiss, bending down and pulling his head in with his hand.

Cas kissed back happily, his hand finding Dean’s free one, but when Dean pulled back, he frowned at him. “Dean, if something’s bothering you, it is something I should worry about.”

Dean sighed and gave Cas a tired but genuine smile, one that eased Cas’s worries a bit. But not completely. “Nothing’s bothering me Cas. Just something on my mind.”

Cas smiled a little, wrinkling his eyebrows together. “Something bad?”

“Hardly. Just something… I’m not sure about yet.”

Cas let go of Dean’s hand and sat down in the chair looking over at Dean. He was still simply standing there next to Cas, watching him with an odd expression, some mixture of love and worry. Cas poked him with his foot and said gently, “You can talk to me about it you know. It could help. And either way, I’ll find out eventually. You’re stuck with me forever, and I know how to work it out of you.”

Dean laughed a little, but then was serious again, and sat down on the bed in front of Cas, watching him curiously. “You mean that?”

“You know I do, remember last week when I-”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant about the…” he swallowed, “forever.”

Cas was confused about where this was going but, answered without a joke this time. “Of course Dean. I love you with my entire being, I want to be with you for the rest of our days, and I can’t think of one reason why that would ever change.”

As Cas was speaking Dean had relaxed, a smile coming easily to his lips and a glint of confidence coming into his eye. “You’re doing my whole speech for me man.”

“What-?”

But he didn’t finish the question, as Dean had leaned forward earnestly, grabbing his hands and kissing him quickly. Dean drew back, his eyes bright and shining, inches from Castiel’s own. They searched Cas’s, as if looking for one last bit of encouragement, and Cas tried to give it to him, even though he was unsure of what was going on.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, the air brushing softly against Cas’s face, “I’ve been thinking about this a long time, I wasn’t sure, I changed my mind so many times, but what you were saying, I feel it too, you know? Always have. I want to be with you forever, and that’s why-” Dean pulled back, letting go of one of Cas’s hands and dropping to a knee in front of him. Cas couldn’t breathe. Dean took a steadying breath before continuing, “That’s why I want to ask you to be my husband, if that’s okay.”

He was looking up into Cas’s eyes, his face hopeful yet still unsure, and Cas saw that he had pulled out a ring from his pocket, the silver band glinting against blue velvet. He could feel his face in an expression of shock, however he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe.

But he saw Dean, down in front of him, more vulnerable than he ever allowed himself to be except with Cas, and saw that hope slipping into something else, the insecurity coming to overpower him again, and Cas couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t let anything ever happen to Dean, could never let him feel anything other than adored and loved. He wouldn’t let it happen because he was going to be with Dean forever, because he was going to say-

“Yes.” And as he watched Dean, as he watched that one simple little word take effect, he was further freed from his muteness. Now, he could barely hold the words back. “Yes, yes, yes, yes… Of course that’s okay you idiot.” He pulled Dean up from where he was kneeling and stood, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. “Yes, Dean,” he muttered into the kiss.

Dean made some noise of joy and, suddenly weak in the knees, fell back a bit, coming to sit on the bed. Not willing to let him go yet, (not now, not ever, forever!) Cas followed him down, kneeling on either side of Dean’s legs and bending down to kiss him more.

Dean pulled back a bit with a laugh as Cas whined a bit, not wanting to stop. “Hey Cas, we forgot something.”

“Hmm?”

“This.” Dean took Cas’s left hand and Cas understood. He laughed a little too, and sat down on Dean’s knees, letting him have the hand.

They both watched with bated breaths as Dean took the small piece of metal that represented their future out of the box, and slid it onto Cas’s finger. “There,” he nearly whispered, as the ring slid into place.

“Perfect,” Cas said. He felt the weight of this whole thing settle onto him with the ring, and it really did feel perfect, like it was how the world was supposed to be.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, and Cas’s gaze was dragged back to Dean’s face. There was an uncontrolled smile there, and a shimmer of tears in his beautiful green eyes. “Thank you Cas.”

Cas kissed him again, softly this time, and answered, “Forever.” The word was a “you’re welcome,” a “thank you,” and an “I love you,” all wrapped in one. It was a statement, a prayer, and above all else, a promise.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Just something I wrote once a while ago that I liked.


End file.
